Bloons TD 6(Zathus' Conception) Expansion Pack
The Expansion Pack is the access to a major part of the game's future storyline, and just other maps as well. It costs 5000 MM after completing the Campaign mode. Almost all of the bloons have the Liberated property, which gives each layer x2 health (Ceramics will be a pain), and have a black sun printed on it (white on Black Bloons). When on blimps, adds half of the original health to the current to make the Liberated health. Ex: 200/2= 100(+200)= 300 Liberated M.O.A.B health. The final boss of the Expansion Pack Campaign, is The Liberator, who sees the alliance of the two nations as slavery of the bloons. He is the mysterious red-eyed figure in the last credits image. He is not a bloon, but related to their workings and plots. Campaign Strange Things Are Happening Map: Monkey Lane Bloons: Red, Blue, Green Properties: Liberated Rounds: 10 Undercover Obliteration Map: Fireworks Bloons: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink Properties: Liberated Rounds: 18 Lucky Day Map: Bloon of Clubs Bloons: Red-Black and White Properties: Liberated, Regrow Rounds: 20 The Catacombs (Boss 1) Map: Lava Fields Bloons: Red-Orange Properties: Liberated, Camo Rounds: 30 Cycles Map: Bloon Circles Bloons: Red-Zebra Properties: Liberated, Regrow Rounds: 36 Deathly Advances Map: Lightning Scar Bloons: Green-Rainbow Properties: Liberated, Regrow, Camo Rounds: 45 Blast Zone (Boss 2) Map: Mount Magma Bloons: Pink-Ceramic Properties: Liberated, Regrow, Camo Rounds: 60 Strategies Going Down the Drain Map: Down The Drain Bloons: Pink-M.O.A.B Properties: Bloons- Liberated, Camo, Regrow, Blimps- Liberated Rounds: 75 Return of the Bloontonium Lab Map: Bloontonium Lab Revamped (conception coming soon) Bloons: Pink- Z.O.M.G (D.D.Ts included) Properties: Bloons- Liberated, Camo, Regrow, Ghost, Blimps- Liberated, Hot Engine Rounds: 80 The Hour of Liberation (Final Boss, Again) Map: The Bloonscape Bloons: Pink- I.K.O.M Properties: Bloons- Liberated, Camo, Regrow, Ghost, Blimps- Liberated, Hot Engine, Blast Rounds: 100 New Properties In case you haven't noticed there are some other new properties other than Liberated listed. There is a list of them below. Bloons Liberated: Look Above. Appearance Change: Gets a black or white sun depending on bloon color. Ghost: Have a 25% chance to not take damage. Immune to laser projectiles. Appearance Change: Gets a green glow effect. Helium: Can only be hit by air towers (Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot). Appearrance Change: Gets a white outline. Blimps Liberated: Look Above. Gets a black or white sun depending on bllimp color. Hot Engine: Blimp moves 20% faster. Appearance Change: Whatever propels the blimp turns bright orange. Blast: When it dies, explodes, sending towers back to the edge of the explosion. Added Maps I am not going into detail about what they look like, as they are getting their own conceptions sometime in the future. Bloonscape: A black desolated ruin of what was once the Bloon Stronghold. It is rated Extreme, and costs 50 MM to play. Ice Lake: very simple map, but too many towers put in the same area can crack the ice, lowering the towers' stats. It is rated Intermediate. Necropolis: Lots of twists and turns, and the gloom of the place just screams at you. It is rated Intermediate. Monkey Meadows: A grassy area in which the track is undistingushable until enough bloons run through the tall grass. It is Beginner. Jungle Rumble: A jungle-type land that the higher trees you place your towers, the higher the range they get. It is rated Advanced. Category:Packs